


Останешься со мной

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Moonborn (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Max Fall (Moonborn), Fix-It, Genderswap, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Тогда ты сказала, что любишь""Тебе показалось"
Relationships: Victor Van Art/Max Fall





	Останешься со мной

Макс пыталась скрыть дрожь в теле, обнимая колени руками, но тщетно. События, произошедшие несколько часов назад, навсегда оставили след в её памяти, а также несколько шрамов на коже.

_Всё закончилось. Мы обошлись почти без жертв. Тот, кто должен был, наказан, остальное неважно._

Фолл обернулась на голос Виктора. Или это её собственный звучал в голове, не позволяя поддаться истерике?

И всё же Ван Арт и вправду находился рядом. Они пробыли здесь, на заднем дворе его дома, довольно долго, предпочитая молчание словам поддержки, а холодную отстранённость друг от друга — успокаивающим объятиям.

Макс встрепенулась, уголок её губ криво пополз вверх. Как глупо с её стороны было даже думать о каком-либо взаимодействии с Виктором. Они выиграли войну, теперь их пути разойдутся.

 _И это не она плакала над ним, когда он был тяжело ранен_. Макс почти убедила себя в этом.

Шрам от его клыков на её запястье опровергал любые убеждения. _Чёрт_.

— Тогда ты сказала, что любишь, — Виктор прожигал её взглядом. Тем самым, яростно требующим необходимые ответы на один очень важный вопрос.

Макс сдержалась, чтобы не повернуться к нему. Не выдать правду, о которой оба обязательно пожалеют.

— Тебе показалось, — она прочистила горло, чтобы предательские хриплые нотки сменились фальшивой уверенностью, — или это была Мия. Да, точно, Мия.

Какая глупая ложь. И совершенно бесполезная.

— Она была далеко, — _хватит_ , — помогала своей европейской подруге, — _да прекрати же!_

Макс поднялась на ноги, всё ещё слабые и ноющие в мышцах после жуткой ночки. Когда уже взойдёт дурацкое солнце, чтобы Ван Арт был вынужден скрыться в доме, а у неё появился повод уехать отсюда?

— Я просто хочу разобраться.

Чтобы не пришлось разбираться, говорить и делать лишнего, обещать, извиняться, плакать.

— Нам не в чем разбираться, Ван Арт. Через несколько недель я выйду за Сэма Обье, как договорились наши стаи, и проконтролирую, чтобы хотя бы с нашей стороны не возникало с вами конфликтов. Надеюсь на твою взаимность.

Прозвучало двояко.

— Как нового князя, конечно же.

Виктор прищурил глаза. Макс выглядела потрёпанной и уставшей, но продолжала излучать такое же притяжение, какое вспыхнуло тогда, стоило ему сквозь пелену шумов и боли расслышать её тихое признание.

« _Я люблю тебя_ »

Она не просто вернула его к жизни, она подарила что-то новое, скрытое прежде, но ставшее до смешного очевидным в момент, когда первая капля её крови коснулась его губ.

Всё в ней кричало о страхе совершить ошибку. Именно поэтому сейчас она хотела в буквальном смысле сбежать от него, спрятаться подальше, в том числе от себя самой. А он не должен её удерживать. В конце концов, так было решено за много поколений до них — они находятся слишком по разные стороны и не имеют права нарушать этот баланс.

Даже несмотря на то, что он князь и сам может устанавливать правила.

Даже несмотря на то, что волчья родня никогда не станет осуждать её выбор.

Протянутая к ней рука повисла в воздухе и опустилась обратно. Улыбка Макс окончательно превратилась в горькую, и второй раз за последние сутки Виктор испытал невыносимую боль. Только от неё никакая регенерация не избавит, чужая кровь не поможет и даже время окажется бессильно.

— Ну… ладненько, — Макс отступила к дороге и оглянулась на небо, медленно озаряющееся персиковыми лучами рассвета, — общение мы начали не очень. Прости, что напала тогда. Если снова пересечёмся, так больше делать не буду, честное волчье. И больше не подставляйся под атаки всяких придурков — ты мн… своим ещё нужен. Бывай, Ван Арт.

Она твёрдо намерена пропасть из его жизни. Не будет никаких «снова», ей хватит упрямства, а ему — гордости. Они всегда друг друга стоили, как две половинки, и ни на миг не забывали — или им не позволяли забывать.

Так почему для них всё заканчивалось именно на этом?

— Фолл, — Виктор сделал нерешительный шаг, и Макс задержалась, поддавшись тому же сомнению. Той же секунде, которая определила их дальнейшую судьбу, — ты…

 _Останешься со мной_ _Будешь достойной женой Обье_


End file.
